Example embodiments relate to image sensor chips. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of obtaining image data, based on a pixel signal output from one of a depth sensor pixel, and a motion sensor pixel included in the image sensor chip, and devices using the method.
Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are solid-state image sensing devices that use a CMOS. The CMOS image sensors are manufactured at low costs, compared to charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors which include high-voltage analog circuits, and consume less power because of their relatively small size. As performance of the CMOS image sensors has improved, the CMOS image sensors are widely used. For example, the CMOS image sensors are used in various home appliances and portable devices, such as smart phones and digital cameras.
In mobile devices, attempts are being made to reduce a power consumption of CMOS image sensors. Since power consumption and performance have a trade-off, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of CMOS image sensors as much as possible, without reducing the performance.